In Need Of A Home
by yamiyugi23
Summary: What if instead of being hailed as a hero and getting the girl in the end Harry was pushed aside and ignored? What if Minerva McGonagall had enough and took Harry to one of her friends who ran a pet shop only...Harry won't be working their but sold as a pet. Written for Random AU Challenge, character bashing, different types of pairings, Magical Creature Harry and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Random AU Challenge with my AU being a different ending. This is about what if instead of being hailed as a hero and getting the girl in the end Harry was pushed aside and ignored? Also written for the one million words added comp.**

**Chapter 1**

Tears rolled down his face as he curled up into a tight ball and hugged himself in a poor attempt to find some form of comfort. His whole body shook with unhidden emotions as he tried to keep himself from totally falling apart and becoming lost in his pain and angst.

'I thought that when I defeated Voldemort that everything was meant to become perfect, I thought it was meant to be time for my happily ever after' Harry thought as he let out another heartbroken sob 'I did not think that I would be wishing for the war to never of finished!'

Unable to continuing looking at the now empty beds that had once housed his fellow year mates who had now gone home to celebrate the end of the war Harry buried his face into his knees and allowed a fresh wave of tears to flow down his face. He was alone, out of everyone in the whole his family was the only one that did not want him.

Too lost in his self hatred he never noticed the sound of the door slowly opening and closing or the sound of feet softly but quickly making their way across the well worn floor making sure not to step anywhere that might alert Harry to the owner's presence. Luckily for the person Harry was lost in his angst as he made no attempt to stop his tears.

Unaware of the new presence in the room Harry allowed himself to become lost to the world around him as he tried to take in the comforting darkness in an attempt to block out the once beloved red of his house that reminded him so much of the blood he had seen coating the battle field like a sickening red paint. He would never look upon the saying 'Painting the town red' the same ever again.

Sniffling Harry buried his face into his knees in an attempt to make himself as small as possible only for his breathing to hitch and his heart skip a beat when he felt a large hand on his back. Unable to help himself with it being not very long ago that he had been fighting for his life on the Hogwarts grounds turned battle field Harry's mind began to calculate the situation, who the owner of the hand on his back and how fast he would be able to pull out his wand and fire a spell. All of his fears and plans though where put to an end by one simple word.

"Harry," it was the familiar voice of Professor, now Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall came to Harry's ears making Harry to relax ever so slightly, "I have been looking everywhere for you, I...I noticed that you are not coping at all with the end of the war and it has not escaped my notice how everyone has gone their own ways and left you alone. I...I have an idea though I would like to hear what you have to say before I go ahead with it."

Wondering just what his old transfiguration professor had in mind, though it did not matter as he had nothing left, Harry took a deep shaky breath and allowed himself to unball and sit up straight though not before quickly wiping his face of any tears. With red puffy emerald green eyes looked up into the kind but strong blue eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

Unable to help herself Minerva slowly moved her free hand and in a motherly manor began to run her hand though Harry's messy black locks causing the young man to slowly relax into the motherly touch full of unconditional tender love.

"Harry...you know I see you as a grandson and I only want what is best for you, especially after everything that you have done for us," Minerva said as she continued her soothing actions while making sure to keep her voice soft and gentle, "I...I have a friend who owns a special shop of sorts...he sells pet's but they are not the normal type of pet's that you would think of finding. They are really normal people who have something special about them and my friend...they look after these people until they find new homes with people who will look after them..."

"A bit like that book I saw once in the muggle library called Pet Shop of Horrors," Harry said softly as Minerva's words ran though his mind, "Would...would I be the one buying the pet or would I be a pet?"

"You would be one of the pet's my dear," Minerva answered softly as she made sure to carefully word her words, "We could do it so that you would be able to keep everything you own and make sure that there will be no problems with your finance or anything else."

Taking a deep breath Harry allowed the woman he viewed as a Grandmother of sorts words to sink into him as he thought everything though. Was he really up to this? Could he really take a step back and allowed someone to take care of him? It sounded too good to be true though, biting his lower lip nervously Harry turned and looked up at Minerva with big wide eyes that made the older woman's heart instantly melt.

"It sounds too good to be true, what if something goes wrong? If something happens?" Harry asked as he looked almost beggingly into the Headmistress' eyes, "What is the person who buys me turns out to...be less then pleasant? What if it turns out that for some reason I cannot be a pet? What if I turn out to be bad at it? What if your friend hates me?"

"I promise you Harry that my friend will not hate you, in fact it might be the opposite with those wonderful big expressive emerald green eyes of yours," Minerva replied with a fond look at Harry, "And you do not need to worry about ending up with a horrible owner, my friend has a special skill that helps them to match the a pet and an owner together to find the perfect match, there is also a contract that they have to fill out with several parts to it that they have to follow. If they do not follow it...well then you get to get free and return to the 'pet shop' and my friend in any way you have to."

"I...but I am not a magical creature or an animagus or anything of the sort," Harry said nervously as he slowly reached out and wrapped a hand around Minerva's elegant but practical robe, "How can I be a pet when I do not-"

"My friend has a potion, a rare special one, for situations like this one, it will help you find your form that you are meant to be. It will not harm you or your magic Harry, in fact if there is a magical creature in your family history that is lying dormant and it suits you then your creature side will awaken and you will have your creature inheritance activated. If not then you will simply become an animal or creature that will best suit you and your magic. What do you say? Will you give this a chance? I promise that if you do not like it for whatever reason you can come back to Hogwarts."

Emotions danced high inside of Harry as his heart and mind battled each other as Harry found himself trying to weigh up his options to make a choice. Even if everything went pair shaped he had nothing to lose, no one wanted him anymore and he had already filled out a will at Gringgotts where it was under high level goblin protection.

"Okay...But I already have everything sorted out at Gringotts because I thought I would not live though the final battle," Harry replied softly and nervously as his grip on Minerva's robe tightened, "They gave me a special money bag that is hidden as a necklace with the Gringgotts symbol for the pendent...they said that it will let me access my vaults no matter where I am. They gave it to me just in case I needed to get out of England fast after I defeated Voldemort..."

"You have very good allies in the Goblins," Minerva said with an impressed tone, "It is hard to even get them to stop sneering at you...if you want we can leave now while the castle is empty so no one will try anything..."

"Okay...if you think it will work," Harry replied softly as he slowly let go of Minerva's robes and sit up, "Do you think all of the paperwork will at least be sorted out before anyone realises what is going on?"

"It will be, I will call in a few favours that some people owe me too, with the special skill my friend has for keeping her 'pet shop' out of the spot light everything should go along smoothly," Minerva replied as she looked around her at Harry's items, "Is there anything you want to take with you?"

"No, I only kept a change of clothes and a few things like quills, parchment and the odd book. I really did not think that I would survive so I put all of my belongings into my vault so there would be one less argument over who owns what of the destroyer of Voldemort," Harry answered as he began to straighten himself out, "Anything that is here with me can be left behind as it can be replaced...the clothes are hand me downs from my cousin anyway."

Nodding her head in understanding Minerva pulled her wand out with a flick of her wrist and with practice ease caught it as it came flying out of her arm wand holder. Pointing her wand at the bed opposite her Minerva muttered out a few softly spoken words only for a red beam of light to come shooting out of her wand and the blanket on the bed opposite was transfigured into a warm long black cloak with a large hood which would hide the wearers face. Quickly putting her wand back into its holster Minerva reached forwards and pulled the newly transfigured cloak from the bed and offered it to a confused Harry.

"It is cold outside dear and we have a bit to walk before we make it out of the wards where I can use my special Portkey," Minerva explained upon seeing Harry's confused expression.

Nodding his head Harry took a deep breath, stood up and slipped the cloak over his thin frame ignoring the way his body protested after being curled up on the bed in a tight ball for so long. Inside of him his heart was pounding away as he found himself hoping for the best in his new future.

He was finally doing something for himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**So, how was it? I have had this idea for a while now but never got around to writing and posting it. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Random AU Challenge with my AU being a different ending. This is about what if instead of being hailed as a hero and getting the girl in the end Harry was pushed aside and ignored?**

**Chapter 2**

After making sure that the cloak was securely wrapped around him and the hood was covering his face Minerva fussed over him for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Well it is now or never, if we are going to do this then there is no time like the present," Minerva said as she shot Harry a fond look, "Remember though Harry if you do not like something or you have something to say from this point onwards for...well forever really, you just need to speak up and tell someone okay? No more pushing things aside."

A silent nod of the head was the reply Minerva got. Sighing Minerva turned and moved back to the door she had entered though and silently led Harry out into the common room. Without uttering a single word or sound the pair silently made their way down the stairs, though the common room and out of the tower and into the hallway. Glancing quickly behind her to check that Harry was keeping up Minerva quickly continued to walk though the hallways and down the moving stairs heading towards the large main doors of the castle while making sure to keep to the familiar path so that Harry could find her if they somehow got separated for some reason.

Luckily though the pair did not get separated or meet anyone on their way down to the entrance hall. As Minerva came to the last step at the bottom of the final staircase just before she placed a foot in the entrance hall a creaking sound came to her ears causing her to suddenly freeze. If I was not for Harry paying attention to every little sound and sight around him he would of bummed into Minerva and sent her flying.

The pair stayed silent and still like statues as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes only to find that there was no second sound following the creaking sound. Not daring to chance it Minerva pulled out her wand once more and softly whispered the spell that she had heard Albus speak so many times before when he was about to go on his after curfew walks around the castle. In no time at all both she and Harry was invisible to the naked eye.

After putting her wand away Minerva made a silent follow me motion with her hand before turning her attention back in front of her and began walking. Luckily for both of them the large wooden open doors where still open slightly as they were able to close everything later than normal due to the after events of the final battle.

Making sure to keep his ears open and his eyes wide for any more sounds Harry silently followed Minerva along the stone floored of the entrance hall and towards the large main doors. A sharp intake of breath came from Harry as he followed Minerva though the open doors and out into the Hogwarts grounds as he did his best to stop the flashes of corpses on ground and the green grass turned blood red. It did not help that even with the help of magic in the moonlight small spots of red shone brightly from the grass.

Noticing her lion's discomfort Minerva quickly changed her plan and headed towards the pile of rubble that had once been a certain lovable half-giant's home where the odd 'horseless' carriage were stood. Realising just how close they were getting to another place she wanted to avoid for Harry Minerva let out a silent groan and speeded up her pace as she tried to get all of Harry's attention on her and following her so the young man would not mentally travel back in time to the final battle.

As they reached the last few steps to the carriages Minerva almost ran towards the carriages and threw open the door before throwing Harry inside. Luckily for Harry though she took a deep breath and simply opened up the carriage door with a flick of her wand allowing both of them to quickly enter without stopping.

'Why is the Professor going so fast for all of a sudden?' Harry wondered as he watched Minerva get into the carriage only to follow her moments later 'It seems like she is almost trying to run away or avoid something.'

With a small frown on his face Harry slipped into the soft red cushioned seat opposite Minerva and waited for the carriage to start to move. He did not have to wait long though as a few seconds later the familiar motion of a moving carriage came to Harry.

"Why did you rush for when we came outside?" Harry asked as he shot Minerva a questioning look from under his hood though it could not be seen, "I thought we were alone and if not we had that special you cast on us..."

"I just did not want to hang about for too long in case...in case you found it too upsetting, after all the final battle was not long ago," Minerva replied stiffly as she turned and looked out of the carriage window missing Harry's small smile, "Are you...sure about this? You still have time to back out of this, you can always say no Harry up until you sign the paperwork and drink the potion."

"At this moment of time I would not really care if I died," Harry replied with a heavy sigh while taking no notice of Minerva's shocked expression, "I...everything that I have tried to aim for in life...I have done, I have defeated Voldemort. I did not really plan to be alive right now."

"Well you are and now is the time to start living for yourself," Minerva replied gently as she shot Harry a comforting look, "You have done enough for others Harry, now is the time for others to do something for you. Everyone in the whole Wizarding world owes you some form of life debt."

"I do not need a life debt from them...I need nothing from them," Harry replied calmly as he allowed the movement of the carriage to calm him, "I...I want a family, I want a family of my very own. I know Mrs. Weasley treats me like one of her own children but I am not one of her children, her own children need her..."

Knowing how stubborn Harry was Minerva let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head silently, hopefully things would change for the better for Harry starting from the very moment he walked into her friend's pet shop. Knowing her friend they would whisk Harry away into a warm comfortable seat and press a warm cup of tea and a chocolate bar into his hands as soon as he walked in though the door.

Feeling the carriage slowing down and coming to a stop Minerva turned to face Harry only to notice the younger male had realised the same thing as her. As the carriage came to a complete stop the duo carefully checked the area outside the carriage, after all they could not be too careful, only to find themselves alone and on the outskirts of Hogsmade which was like a ghost town due to the battle in Hogwarts and the time of night. Slipping out of the carriage followed by Harry Minerva tapped the side of the carriage three times firmly and watched as the carriage slowly began to make its way back to Hogwarts.

"How will you get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked nervously, worried for the woman who had been nothing but nice and fair to him from day one.

"I will just floo back, everyone is so used to me going to visit my friend that if they find my signature on the floo returning back from her then they will think nothing of it. In fact the only reason we are sneaking out like this is because I wanted to make things even harder for anyone trying to find you if they try looking for you once they realise that you are gone," Minerva answered calmly as she pulled out of her pocket a beautiful cat pendent with ruby eyes that had no pendent, "Harry...I will not be able to ask this again while it is just the two of us...are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"I am sure, it might help me to find something worth living for," Harry replied causing Minerva to nod her head and hold out her free hand.

"Very well, now take a hold of my hand so I can activate the Portkey," Minerva ordered and Harry quickly followed though not wanting to be left alone after coming so far, "Alright, Perfect Pets."

Before Harry could even open his mouth to question what Minerva meant by 'Perfect Pets' Harry felt a familiar tugging sensation on his stomach only for a few seconds later the world around him to disappear with a loud pop. As he felt the familiar sensation of going Portkey travel pulling at his stomach Harry bit his lower lip, hard, in an attempt to prevent himself from throwing up. After what had happened during the war he had found a large hatred of Portkey's. All too soon but not soon enough in Harry's mind he found the Portkey journey coming to an end, remembering last minute the helpful hint Charlie Weasley had told him about Portkey landings during his training to defeat Voldemort Harry slowly began walking forwards causing him to only stumble slightly when he hit the ground and not fall flat on his face taking his transfiguration professor with him.

Seeing Harry's less then graceful landing but also remembering the stories she had heard about Harry's even less graceful Portkey landings Minerva simply smiled, shook her head and turned her attention back to the street in front of her, though more importantly the shop they stood in front of.

"Welcome Harry," Minerva said catching Harry's full attention causing her to feel like she was introducing a first year muggleborn and their family to the Wizarding World for the very first time, "To The Pet Shop."

**To Be Continued...**

**This fic is NOT a Pet Shop Of Horrors/Harry Potter crossover!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Random AU Challenge with my AU being a different ending. This is about what if instead of being hailed as a hero and getting the girl in the end Harry was pushed aside and ignored?**

**Chapter 3**

At those words Harry suddenly found himself looking at what seemed to be a normal pet shop but with a more darker tone to it. Instead of bright greens, yellows and reds littering the front of the shop with happy smiling faces there was only the colours black and dark purple as the main colours with golden loopy old fashioned writing. The large bay window which Harry thought would be over crowed with animal cages had been blacked out by paint and magic, written on across the black window in golden loopy writing with a picture of an elegant looking cat was the words 'The Pet Shop'. Looking around more Harry found that the door had the same treatment as the shop front did through no opening times hung in the window like normal shops, there was not even a closed or open sign.

"Professor...I know I agreed to this but something does not feel quite right," Harry admitted softly as he let out a tired sigh, "It does not look-"

"Because it is not a normal pet shop, now come on before we start attracting unwanted attention," Minerva said softly but sternly as she guided him towards the shop door, "Remember, do not judge anything at first glance."

At the pointed look Minerva sent him Harry quickly nodded his head while making sure that his hood did not fall off. Without a single word spoken Harry tired the door only to feel a strange tickling sensation go through his whole body before a soft almost unhearable click to come to his ears.

"What was that?" Harry asked as he quickly pulled his hand off of the handle and tried to walk away only to find he was blocked by Minerva, "Did you hear that clicking sound? What was it? Do you think it was dark magic?"

"It was just the wards adjusting themselves so you could enter while alerting my friend of your arrival," Minerva said calmly as she shot Harry a dry look, "I would be careful you are starting to become as bad as Alastor Moody."

"Well we are doing all of this during the night," Harry said ignoring the look Minerva sent him, "So...can we go in now? Is it safe?"

"It is perfectly safe, and knowing my friend she is waiting on the other side with a tray of tea and biscuits and the potion I told you about," Minerva said with a fond look as she described her friend.

"Okay...but won't your friend be angry about being woken up at this time of night?" Harry asked as he pushed the shop door open, "Or be angry that we did not wait for morning or-"

"I am not angry at you for anything Mr. Potter, I am only sorry that we had to meet under this sort of situation," a silky soft voice said as their voice came through the half open shop door.

At the voice Harry found his whole body frozen in place, he twisted his wrist slightly, through no one could see thanks to the cloak, causing his wand to come out of its holder on his arm and into his hand. Without realising just what he was doing Harry slowly and quietly pushed the door open using his experience in the war.

Standing calmly in the middle of the shop with an amused expression on their face was a young woman with long straight black hair that reached down to the floor framed her body like a protective blanket. Ruby red lips and expressive but blank black eyes stood out on a chalky white face that looked as if it was made out of marble. The woman's tall, slender and thin but healthy figure was covered by long black robes that reached the floor with a beautiful pattern of red roses and their green steams slowly going up her robes that stood out with an unearthly elegance. To Harry the woman looked too beautiful and delicate to be human.

"Lyla my dear friend it is a pleasure to see you again," Minerva said softly as she gave her friend a welcoming smile from her spot behind Harry in the door way, "It looks like you have not aged a day, just like the last few times I have visited you. How do you manage it?"

"It is a gift I suppose," the woman, Lyla, said with a playful smile before turning her gaze to Harry, "I see, you are the one who has come here in search of an owner and home."

"How did you know?" Harry asked as his whole body tensed up.

"I know many things young one," Lyla said with a mysterious smile that seemed to fit perfectly on her face, "I know that you wish to escape the fame, I know that you wish to find true happiness with the one meant for you. I know what you will become once you drink my magical potion."

"And just what will I become?" Harry asked stiffly as he eyed the strange woman while staying glued to his spot in the shop door way.

"Why to find out the answer to that question my dear pet you will have to drink the potion and sign the paperwork," Lyla replied with an innocent smile through Harry could see something else...something hidden behind the smile, "How about we start by you and Minerva entering my shop instead of just standing in the doorway? We do not want to attract unwanted attention now do we?"

Feeling the slight push on his back from his transfiguration professor Harry stumbled forwards a few steps before slowly entering the shop and looking around carefully while keeping a close eye on the woman.

The shop was just as strange as the outside of the pet shop, walls were completely bare and only covered in blood red paint with the same strange golden painted patterns that the outside of the shop had. The only furniture was a table in the corner of the shop with an old fashioned till on it that looked as if it came from the Victorian era. Behind the till sat a large red cushion the size of a medium table with golden tassels and lingering while a plain and simple doorway without a door stood behind both the till and the cushion.

"What are you guarding?" Harry asked as his eyes turned back to Lyla only to find a black table with a complete tea set, a selection of food consisting of small sandwiches, chocolate and biscuits and what could only be the potion Harry had heard so much about along with a single piece of parchment and a large long black quill through Harry could not place just what sort of bird it had come from, "When did that appear?"

"When you were looking away," Lyla said playfully only for a strange smile to appear on her china doll like face when Harry glared at her.

"Oh Lyla, you are still the same. It seems that some things never seem to change, I still have not figured out how you do half of what you do," Minerva said with a soft chuckle as she stepped out from behind Harry and walked towards her long time friend, "I have to ask for you to stop playing around with Harry, it has been a very long night and I wish for everything to be settled before anyone can put a stop to this."

"I was not playing games, I was merely testing young Mr. Potter so I knew where to place him," Lyla answered calmly as if she had not just been given a telling off by Minerva, "It seems that I will be placing him in the angen mawr area."

"What is the angen mawr area?" Harry asked carefully as his eyes followed every movement of the strange pet shop owner.

"It is one of the many areas where the...pet's are kept until they find their true owners," Lyla replied calmly as she took the parchment and black quill off of the table, "The area is a large comfortable forest with a lake, several clearings and some hidden areas. The weather is comfortable and calm and you will receive almost constant care...unlike the other areas where my pet's are kept. The angen mawr area is also where my more...special cases go."

"I think that this is the most I have ever heard you talk Lyla," Minerva said teasingly shocking Harry slightly, for some reason Harry thought that there was a story hiding from him that explained Minerva's strange out of character behaviour.

"Yes, well when the need for it comes I will, I do not see the point of needless words. After all words can be just as powerful as swords and daggers," Lyla said as she offered Harry the parchment and quill, "I believe that Minerva and myself has already explained everything that is written down so all we need is a simple signature to formulise the agreement before we can carry on."

Making sure to keep one eye on Lyla Harry quickly scanned the contract while making sure that there was nothing he should not sign or extra bits added into the contract. Finding none and only what Professor McGonagall and the pet shop owner had told him Harry decided to sign the contract but he had no ink.

"It is a self inking quill, Lyla stated as if reading Harry's thoughts, "It is not a blood quill."

Not trusting his voice Harry simply nodded his head and signed the parchment only for it to somehow be elegantly snatched off of him and the potion that would turn him into the magical creature he would become to be shoved into his hands. Looking closely at the important potion Harry found it to be just like Professor McGonagall had described it, the simple blue and purple looking liquid with golden sand like liquid in the centre seemed so innocent looking but Harry knew otherwise.

Taking a deep breath Harry put his wand away, carefully pulled out the cork and drank the potion in one single gulp. The next thing Harry knew was the sound of shattering glass on the floor as pain suddenly hit him, it was pain on a whole new level like he had never thought before.

"The transformation has began," Lyla said with a smug tone through her words were not heard as a large amount of pain hit Harry causing him to fall to the ground, narrowly missing the broken glass on the ground.

**To Be Continued...**

**Been playing around with the idea of making Harry either a Kitsune or a Neko.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Random AU Challenge with my AU being a different ending. This is about what if instead of being hailed as a hero and getting the girl in the end Harry was pushed aside and ignored?**

**Chapter 4**

Unbelievable pain coursed through Harry's body as his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. His body twitched and twisted as the sensation of his bones changing shape and position came to Harry.

"I wished that there was a less painful way of doing this part," Harry heard Minerva softly causing a flash of confusion to enter Harry's pain filled mind, with how softly the woman had spoken to her friend Harry should not of been able to hear her, it seemed that whatever he was had better hearing then a normal human.

Lyla's reply was cut off as the loud sound of ripping material came to Harry's ears. A strange weight suddenly appeared on Harry's head and a larger heavier weight appeared just on top of his bum making Harry thankful that he was already on the ground or else he would of fallen down. Letting out a low whimper at the large amount of pain that coursed through his body as his bones snapped and changed position, old injuries that littered Harry's body healed and the world around him seemed to explode as his senses suddenly increased in strength.

"My my, I have not seen one like you in a long time," Lyla said calmly as she took in Harry's nine new long silky black tails topped with snow white and a pair of equally black fox ears with the same white tips on his head, "White tipped...it seems that after everything this little fox has gone through he is still innocent, untouched."

"How can he be untouched?" Minerva asked in worry as she eyed Harry worriedly as his new silky soft black tails moved about wildly, "I do not see how that is possible, he has been in a war and abused by his relatives, he has seen things that no one twice his age should of seen. How can he be innocent and untouched?!"

"There are ways that he can be that normal humans do not know about and will never know about," Lyla replied calmly with a blank expression on her face as she continued to watch her newest pet for sale transform, "Do you know of anyone who would be best suited to buy Harry?"

"No...everyone I would of told you about has either left Harry behind after the war, showed their true colours or died during the war," Minerva replied with a heavy sigh, "It breaks my heart, with the others I have brought to you they had someone I knew of who could come and buy them...but Harry...Harry is truly alone. He needs to be saved..."

"Is that not one of the many reasons that you brought this young man to me?" Lyla asked as a knowing glint appeared in her black eyes.

"Honestly sometimes I have to wonder just why you even bother asking me anything at all," Minerva grumbled out good naturally, "With your powers you should be able to find and help those who are meant to become pet's in your shop along with knowing all the answers."

Much to Minerva's surprise Lyla let out a heavy sigh and tore her eyes away from the moaning and twisting Harry on the floor. Lyla's beautiful black eyes held sadness, deep pain and a strange emotion to them that Minerva could not even begin to place.

"If my powers worked like that then I would of been able to save a lot more lost and broken souls," Lyla said causing Minerva to wince, "I only know what Magic tells and shows me Minerva, you know that and...I know that. Even if at times it came be very frustrating."

Not wanting to upset her pain anymore, or lose out on any chances of visiting Harry while he was in the shop, Minerva simply let out a heavy sigh and nodded her head and thought of something new to talk about as she knew that the transformation could last any amount of time depending on the person undergoing it.

"Do you think he will be a cut kit?" Minerva asked with a relieved smile when Lyla's face turned back to its blank but smug and powerful expression, "When I used to babysit for Lily and James Harry was the most well behaved baby, he rarely cried and he was always smiling, oh and his big beautiful eyes!"

"Of course he will, all baby animals, magical or not, are adorably cute," Lyla replied calmly as she turned her attention back to Harry who was beginning to grow fur all over his body and shrink, "It is a problem through, the people I allow into the area's to find their perfect pet always spot the youngest ones first...I always get a few chosen rude words when I tell them that the pet they want is too young to be brought yet."

"Why do you not just keep the ones who cannot be brought yet separate?" Minerva asked, she had always wondered this little fact, "I would of thought it would of solved a lot of problems for you."

"It would but it would also create several more larger problems," Lyla replied as she kept a closer eye on Harry, "The younger ones learn from the older ones important things, like behaviour, how to be a pet, how to understand and control their new magical creature...the list goes on but the basic idea is that the younger pet's need the older pet's to teach them, guide them, and support them."

"I understand, it sound a lot like how some of the older students at Hogwarts help the younger students," Minerva said in understanding before a thoughtful expression crossed her face, "Have you thought about gathering the young ones together and taking them out of the area for a bit while the buyer is in the area."

Lyla shot Minerva a rare amused smile, "You try gathering up a large amount of hyper or nervous youngsters who can move faster than a Golden Snitch if they want to."

Minerva smiled and nodded her head, opening her mouth to speak a loud popping sound followed by the distressed calls of what could only be a young fox came causing both Minerva and Lyla to stop speaking and turn their attention to Harry.

Even through Minerva had helped several seventh year students and a few odd other people find themselves by bringing them to Lyla and her special pet shops it never got old for Minerva to go through the same routine with everyone of them and lay eyes on their young magical creature form lying helplessly, but not in all, on the ground calling for the help of an older person. Out of all the others Minerva had seen after their transformation and in their young form for the first time Minerva could decided that Harry was the most adorable one of them all.

"He is so cute, those big emerald greens eyes seem to stand out even more with that black fur and white tips," Minerva said as she gave the mewing fox kit a motherly look, "May I please hold him?"

"I am sorry my friend but you know the answer is no, if I let any of the pet's at this stage be held by anyone but myself or my employee's who have taken the special potion to stop the pet's from being able to bond with us you could destroy the whole reason why you brought the pet to us," Lyla explained as she calmly walked forwards and elegantly knelt down in front of the young Kitsune, "And if you do develop a bond with Harry...while you would finally find yourself a pet, which I have been trying to find for you for years now, you would only be taking him back into the mess that you have worked so hard to get him out of."

Feeling like a young school girl being told off by the teacher Minerva chose to remain silent and watched as Lyla scooped up the now Kitsune Harry into her arms in a lovingly motherly embrace and allowed Harry to get comfortable in her arms and rest his head on her arm while his silky soft nine tails draped themselves over her arm comfortably and moved about freely.

"Minerva, would you mind grabbing the bottle of Kitsune formula in the bottle behind the counter?" Lyla requested, knowing her friend well enough to know that the elderly woman was beginning to feel left out and out of place, "It should be easy to find as it is one of the ones on the front row with a picture of an adult Kitsune on it."

Nodding her head and happy to be of help Minerva made her way over to the counter and carefully moved around it. Being careful not to stand on the soft pillow that Lyla or one of her employee's sat on while working in the shop Minerva bent down using the counter as support and found herself looking at rows upon rows of baby bottles filled with different coloured liquids.

"I still do not know how you manage to have food ready for all types of magical creatures without it going off," Minerva muttered as Lyla simply stood up with Harry held protectively in her arms.

"It is magic," Lyla replied as she slowly walked towards where Minerva was while being extra careful not to jostle or disturb the young Kitsune in her arms who had finally stopped shaking and calmed down, "There are so many different factors that come into play when someone drinks the potion and transforms that even I do not know what magical creature they will become. So I decided that it is best for me to be stocked up on all types of food just in case."

"It makes sense," Minerva said as she found the bottle of baby food Lyla requested, "I would worry about it going off through."

"You pick up a few things over the...years," Lyla said with a sly grin as she carefully moved the now relaxed Harry slightly so she could hold out her right hand for the bottle, "This little one has me...worried. He is so light...lighter than he should be."

"His uncle and aunt abused and neglected him from the first moments he entered their home," Minerva reviled wincing in pity for the Dursley's as an angry hiss escaped Lyla's lips, "And he has played a major part in the war..."

"No more, I will not let this little cutie suffer anymore," Lyla hissed out darkly as she held Harry tightly causing him to mew softly in discomfort, "I am going to make sure that he is well looked after, feed up and found a loving home with someone who will spoil him rotten and love him."

With a happy smile on her face Minerva passed Lyla the bottle and watched the adorable sight as Lyla positioned it so Harry could drink from it. Relief washed through Minerva as she watched the now Kitsune Harry sniff and lick the plastic bottle nipple before sucking away happily enjoying his first proper meal in weeks.

"Do not worry little one," Lyla cooed softly ignoring Minerva in favor of focusing on the adorable sight in her arms, "Lyla will feed you up and find you a loving home. I promise, after all that is the main reason why I set up my little pet shop for."

**The End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Remi's Random AU Challenge with my AU being a different ending. This is about what if instead of being hailed as a hero and getting the girl in the end Harry was pushed aside and ignored?**

**Chapter 5**

"Well as it seems that everything is now sorted out and there are no problems I will take my leave," Minerva said with a smile, "I can already see that Harry will get all the love and care he needs and more so I feel safe leaving him with you."

"Of course you should, I have done this many times before," Lyla said with a small grin as she kept her eyes glued to the happy form of the young Kitsune who was happily drinking from the bottle with his tails wagging about madly, "You know I take good care of the pet's in my shop and even when they leave the shop."

"I also know how careful you are about how you pick your employee's," Minerva said playfully only to get a dark look from Lyla.

"Humans are just stupidly complex creatures who make things more complex than they should be in the first place, they bring nothing but pain and suffering as this little ones knows well," Lyla said as old pain appeared on her face, "I prefer the pet's in my shop, life is much more similar without any stupid humans trying to use us for their own personal gain."

A sharp stab of guilt hit Minerva causing her to wince, "I'm sorry...I understand what you mean...I-"

"It is alright my friend, I know that you mean no harm," Lyla said quickly as the pained expression disappeared from her face to be replaced by her normal mysterious smile, "Maybe you should go, you did mention that no one knew that you had left the castle with Harry."

"Yes, everyone will be wondering where I am and it will only cause more problems for Mr. Potter, you and your pet shop if they find out that I am missing at the same time when they find that Mr. Potter has disappeared," Minerva said sadly as she gazed at her long time friend, "Will you allow me to find your shop and visit yourself and Harry in a few days time to see how things are going."

"I will send you a message letting you know that you can visit us," Lyla said as she watched Harry suck up the last few drops of his food, "Even if you do stick your foot in your mouth a lot you are one of my very few dear friends and I do not want to take any chances with the blame being pointed on you or just what my pet shop really does."

"I understand and I am thankful for your concern," Minerva said before turning her gaze on the full and happy Harry, "And you Mr. Potter, you better behave and do everything you are told. I will be checking in on you."

Lyla's eyes softened once again as once Harry was sure there was no feed in the bottle left to be had he pulled away and gave Minerva a small yip and nod of the head. Both witches smiled as they watched Harry give a large yawn before snuggling down into the warmth of Lyla's arms. His intentions where clear.

"Good luck getting him out of your arms," Minerva said with a playful smile, "It looks like he is quiet content there and I am sure you have heard of just how stubborn he can be."

"I do not mind, this sort of behaviour just gives me the information I need to help me work out just what sort of person Harry here would best be suited to be brought by," Lyla replied as she began to walk to her giant cushion behind the counter, "Every pet goes with the person who best suits them, even if it takes us years to find that one special person for them. By the look of things Harry here will be going to someone who is loving and loves to cuddle and is willing to spend time holding him and stroking him."

Minerva nodded her head as she watched her friend sit down on the cushion with Harry held in her arms. It never stopped amazing Minerva just how powerful yet beautiful and delicate her friend could appear just by sitting on a simple cushion waiting for a customer to enter the store. Now that she held a dozing Harry in her arms Minerva found herself staring at a softer side to her friend that she had not seen much off.

"Well I better be off for real this time, like you said we do not need anyone to connect the dots," Minerva said simply before turning and walking out of the pet shop, only pausing as she heard Lyla's last parting words whispered softly into her ear as if the woman was standing right next to her.

"I promise to protect Harry and find him a wonderful home."

"I know you will my friend, I know you will," Minerva said softly with a hand on the door handle as she looked behind her only to find Lyla sitting in the same position on the cushion with a sleeping Harry in her arms, "I hope I do not have to bring you anymore pets..."

With one last look shared between the two long time friends Minerva pushed the door open and walked out onto the more awake street and allowed the door to shut behind her. Wizards and Witches ran past her on their way to and from work as the shouts of people filled the street and time seemed to begin. Looking behind her Minerva found Lyla's pet shop front slowly flicker out of sight leaving what looked to be an empty building not in use before turning and walking down the alley as she headed back to Hogwarts.

As the shop door closed Lyla looked down at Harry who was happily catching up on his sleep. A soft true smile came to Lyla's face in the safety of the empty shop at the adorable sight. Both her heart and mind agreed that it was for the best allowing Harry Potter to become one of the pet's in her shop.

"Sleep well little one, it seems you have a lot of resting and relaxing to catch up on before you discover what play is and met the adult Kitsune and employee of mine who I hope will look after you until either of you get adopted," Lyla said softly with a gentle air about her.

As time ticked by Harry continued to sleep and recover his lost energy from sleepless nights and the transformation, a full tummy in a long time also helped a lot. Lyla simply sat and waited, holding Harry much like a new born child while humming softly and waiting for the customer that she knew would be coming to buy one of her more _active_ pets.

"Do not worry, you have a several things you need to learn before I allow you to be brought," Lyla whispered softly into the sleeping Harry's white tipped black ear only for the calm and gentle atmosphere to disappear as the sound of someone trying to open her shop door was heard, "It seems that we have the customer we have been waiting for."

Lyla's true smile was quickly replaced by her mysterious smile and atmosphere around the pair took on a darker feel to it while mystery and questions surrounded the pair. As the door to the pet shop finally opened Lyla grew tenser and her hold on Harry tightened causing Harry to let out a soft mew in complaint.

Emotionless black eyes watched as a young man walked into the shop and looked around with wide confused eyes. A hint of amusement flashed through Lyla's eyes as she took in the blue eyed male and the way his dirty blond hair seemed to look as if he had just gotten out of bed. The man's clothes spoke of wealth that did not go to his head which was a point in favour for Lyla.

"I have in mind the perfect pet for you," Lyla said calmly as she watched, and secretly enjoyed, the young man jump in shock and stare at her, "Is there a problem?"

"N-No, you just took me by surprise is all," the young man said quickly before straightening himself out, "My name is John Smith, it is nice to meet you..."

"You may call me 'Lady'," Lyla replied as she sent John a cold look, "If you have not come into my shop to buy a pet I request that you leave. As you can see I have a little one to attend to."

"I am here to buy a pet but I have never seen this pet shop before," John said as he walked over to stand the opposite side of the counter and stare at the sleeping Harry, "Is the little guy in your arms really a Kitsune kit? How much do you want for him?"

"Yes, this little one is a Kitsune kit but he is not yet for sale, he is too young," Lyla replied coldly not giving the young man any chance to object, "In my shop things work slightly differently to how they work in normal pet shops. We aim to give each person the pet that not only suit's their lifestyle and their personality but also matches with them on a much deeper level."

"Really?" John asked in surprise, feeling slightly unnerve as Lyla calmly stared into his blue eyes, "How do you do that?"

"By using what I know," Lyla replied as she gave John a knowing look, "I know that this little one would not suit you even if I allowed you to buy him as you are looking for a pet who can keep up with your active lifestyle, enjoys sports, can stand up for themselves and do not mind doing things for themselves and pulling their own wait. You need a more dominate pet who will also help you relax, enjoy life, not mind being left alone for a few hours a day and...enjoy a good argument."

"H-How did you know that?" John asked in surprise as he stared at Lyla with wide eyes full of shock and a hint of fear, "Did you have someone stalk me? Did you-"

"I have my ways and Lady Magic helps me," Lyla replied calmly cutting John off, "Are you here to buy a pet?"

"Yes, I am," John answered with a nod of his head, "I am looking for a pet who can do all of the things you just described!"

"Very well but you must first past a little...test," Lyla said ignoring John's splutters and cries of outrage, "I do not want any of my pets falling into the wrong hands as they are all special. This pet shop is not like any other pet shop that you have entered."

"I...I understand, I have heard rumours about this place but I never thought I would find it or end up having a chance to buy a pet," John replied, watching as Lyla gracefully stood up not once disturbing the sleeping Kitsune, "What sort of test do I have to do? Is it a written one like I did for my NEWT's theory or is it-"

"If you follow me then you will find out," Lyla simply said cutting John off, "It is up to you but know this, if I find anything...evil within you could end up losing not only the chance to buy a pet but also lose your life."

With those last words spoken Lyla walked around the cushion she had been sitting on and walked through the doorway behind her leaving John standing in the middle of the shop to decide his fate.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
